The Tails and Wave Show 2
by Opel Vectra
Summary: After escaping Sonic's restaurent, Tails and Wave have to hide from Eggman Nega, Mephiles and more...
1. Chapter 1

Several years have passed since Cosmo bite the dust while saving the universe…

Tails was pest…

Chris Thorndyke went back to earth and Sonic and his friends defeated Eggman…

Sonic even converted as a famous bounty hunter…

And opened his first ever themed restaurant…

Sonic hired his best friend Tails as the cook and former Babylon Rogue Wave as the cashier…

Actually, Sonic planned to make Wave his new dish called "Babylon Fried Babylonian"…

Tails helped Wave to escape and headed to an employment agency held by Morpho while Sonic was getting arrested…

Morpho was a robot created by Dr Eggman from another dimension who can shapeshift into anybody and a retired Sonic Boom Villain who opened an employment agency…

In Morpho's office…

Morpho

"Come in…"

(Tails and Wave entered)

Morpho

"Oh, what have we here?

Sonic 's yellow friend…

(to Wave)

And you are…?"

Wave

"Wave,

Wave the Swallow…"

Morpho

"Wave the Swallow?

THE WAVE THE SWALLOW ?"

Tails

"sssssshhhh quiet !"

Morpho

"THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!"

Tails

"Listen up Morpho, we need your help,

Wave and I used to work at Chili Dog Palace until it's closure and…

We have to hide from Eggman Nega's badniks…"

Wave

"don't you worry shrimp…

Eggman Nega must have give up his idea of frying me and stuff…"

Mephiles arrived in Morpho's office…

Mephiles

"This has gone far enough Babylonian…"

Wave

"Excuse me…

Have we met ?

Tails, you…know this guy ?"

Tails

"THAT'S MEPHILES !

RUN!"

Wave

"Who ?"

Mephiles

"Sonic resurrected me and hired me to put an end to your bird girlfriend fox boy…"

Mephiles begins to attack Tails and Wave who escaped Morpho's office…


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately, "Wave" got caught…

Mephiles

"Mission Accomplished…

Now the blue hedgehog and his customer will give me the dough so I can pay my rent now that I live again!"

"Wave" morphs into Morpho…

Mephiles

"WHAT ?!"

Morpho

"Fooled ya!"

Meanwhile, Tails and Wave…

Tails

"Thank you Morpho…

I'll never forget what you did for us…"

Wave

"hide quick!"

Wave and Tails get into a trash can to hide from Mephiles's shadows…

Wave

"Are they gone ?"

Tails

"I think so…

Hey look! A cosplay party…

This is our only chance!"

Indeed, in Chaotix Detective Agency,

Charmy was celebrating his birthday…

Everyone was dressed as Extreme Gears racers…

Some dudes were in a Tails Costume…

Some girls were in a Wave Costume…

Tails and Wave posed as guests so Mephiles won't recognize the real Tails and Waves…

Unfortunately for them…

Vanilla

"There you are kids !

Did you have fun ?

Time to go home!"

Tails

"well… yeah.."

Cream's mom Vanilla went to pick up her daughter and her current boyfriend Bokkun…

Cream was disguised as Wave and Bokkun had a Tails costume…

They were waiting for Vanilla inside the office…

Bokkun

"Cream,

What's taking your mom so long ?"

Cream

"younger men I think…."

Charmy

"She'll be there soon, let's have fun until she gets there…"

Espio

"I think that's her minivan overthere, isn't it ?"

Vector

"2018 Chrysler Pacifica…

Green just like me…

Simplicity itself !

Come on !"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

In Vanilla's minivan…

Wave

"let me get that straight…

We're posing as that rabbit's kids to escape from that Mephiles guy ?"

Tails

"yes!

Isn't that brilliant ?"

Wave

"I don't feel it Tails,

Honestly…"

At Vanilla and Cream's…

Vanilla

"Cream,

time to go to bed…

You've got school tomorrow…

You too Bokkun…

But first, you and I got some serious business to do…"

Wave's POV:

"Cream?

Oh yeah, that's me…"

Vanilla took tails in her room, locked the door and puts off her dress…

Vanilla

"Allright Bokkun…

Have I ever told you you were cute ?"

Tails

"erm…"

Vanilla

"Without your disguise of course…

(tries to pull off "Bokkun's disguise")"

Tails

"Aouch!

That hurts!"

Vanilla

"Hey…

Wait a minute…

You're not Bokkun!

And that's not my daughter!"

Tails

"Thank You Captain Obvious…"

Vanilla

"Where's my daughter ?

What have you done to her ? "

Tails

"I don't know…

Don't worry miss…

She probably still in her birthday party or something…"

Vanilla

"You kidnapped her!

(opened the window)

HELP ! HEEELP! KIDNAPPERS! "

Tails

"What ?

No no no,

this is a huge misunderstanding…

I'm not a kidnapper, you just took me and my friend for your kids and…"

Cops

"FREEZE!"

As Vanilla cried for help,

Several police cars went to Tails,

Wave smashed the door with her board, collected Tails and flees…

Wave

"That was close…

Right ?"

Tails

"Wave…."

Wave

"What ?

More cops ?"

Tails

"No…

Thanks…"

To be continued…


End file.
